Destiny's End
by yamilex7
Summary: Twice had he undergone the unbearable. Twice had he lost two of the persons he loved the most. But now, with the one he is ready to love forever, it is time for a new beginning, a life together wherein fate would no longer take her away....


---Destiny's End---

Shinn sat on the chair and looked intently at his face on the mirror. His black hair which normally looked scruffy was tamed with a bit of gel and his red eyes no longer shone with anger and hatred, but with anticipation and overwhelming joy. He put on the black jacket and fixed the red tie, the last touch to the tuxedo which perfectly complemented his tall frame and his handsome figure.

"Whoa, Shinn!!" Athrun cried out, doing a double-take at the decent looking form while his eyes traveled from head to toe. "Is that you?"

Shinn merely laughed as he patted Athrun at the back. "You don't look so bad yourself," he told Athrun, who was wearing a dark blue suit, which almost was the same color as his hair. It took quite a while of protest before the argument on whether the best man should wear black or blue was finally settled with Shinn's look that meant to say: "This is my day, so anything I want goes with it."

"Ha, ha…" Athrun said looking aside, his face evidently showing no humor. "Very funny, Shinn!"

For a moment Shinn amused himself with his laughter but then took a deep sigh and fell back on his seat.

Athrun leaned his head closer and looked at the mirror where Shinn was looking. "I know… you're nervous right?"

"Everything's gonna be all right, isn't it? Do I look good? Will it all turn out okay?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Athrun replied as he held back a laugh at Shinn's flood of questions. "Look Shinn," he said giving the latter a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure Lunamaria is as anxious as you are. Besides, this was exactly how I felt on my day." He smiled as he recalled the same experience he had on his wedding day with Cagalli and then turned to Shinn.

At the sight of the smile of assurance on Athrun's face Shinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Athrun. Now I sure hope Luna's doing okay."

"Everything's going to be all right, isn't it? Do I look good? Will it all turn out okay?"

"You look gorgeous, big sister," Meyrin said as she let out a sigh of slight exasperation while fixing the veil on Lunamaria's head.

"Can I take my gloves off?" Luna said. "My hands are beginning to get clammy."

"Will you stop being so nervous?" Meyrin cried out. "You might ruin your own wedding!"

That made Luna shut up, alright.

"Besides," Meyrin added, while wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders and gazing at the lovely figure on the mirror. "You look damn irresistible. Shinn will drop down dead."

Lunamaria almost couldn't recognize the face she was looking at. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped white gown bejeweled with sparkling diamonds and pearls. Up to now, she was wondering where in the earth Shinn got the money to buy her this gown. Not to mention, he had good taste. Her first pick was a sleeveless gown with a high fur neck, but Meyrin strongly refused and insisted that Shinn would like to see his bride looking sexy on their wedding day. The matter was settled when Shinn chose the gown, to which everyone approved of quite enthusiastically.

Luna looked at her bared shoulders and covered them shyly but Meyrin brushed her hands off. "You better get used to this," she said while hooking a white-gold diamond necklace behind her sister's neck. "Besides," she added with a sly look. "He'll see more of you when this day's over."

At first, Luna gaped at her in confusion and when the meaning of her sister's words dawned upon her she bolted upright, her cheeks flushing red. "Meyrin! How could you!!" she cried out while Meyrin held her stomach in hysterical laughter. She sat back on her chair and the reflection on the mirror clearly showed that she was suppressing a smile.

When the laughter died down, Meyrin began fixing the flowers adorned on her sister's mulberry-colored hair.

"There!" she said with satisfaction as she flipped the veil over, covering Luna's face. "Now you're ready."

"I guess you're ready," Athrun remarked as he stood up to leave the room. He stopped by the door. "See you at the altar," he said with a smile as he closed it.

Shinn leaned forward at the table at lowered his head down as memories of the past flooded through his mind…

He remembered the time when the loud explosion sent him flying across the hill. When he looked up and saw his sister's hand which for a moment gave him false relief, realizing right after that it was a remnant of her mortal self, torn apart by the cruelty of war. The sight was too morbid for him. Blood scattered everywhere, and the bodies of his family looking almost unreal as if they weren't once human beings. He remembered the feeling of intense pain and disbelief as he reached out for his sister's hand which he could not bring himself to touch. And all he could do was cry out in despair.

He remembered the time when the love of his life spoke her last words. "Shinn…. I love you…" And with that she breathed her last. He held Stellar in his arms, the one whom he loved the most, taken away from him by the same cruelty that ended Mayo's life. He recalled how her hand gently fell lifeless to the ground and the immeasurable pain that came with it as he reminisced the same moments of seeing the results of his sister's brutal death, which all the more added to the hurt of losing the girl he loved.

Shinn felt his tears fall on his hand, ending the series of memories he had flashing. He looked up and saw his face on the mirror and wiped his eyes. It's all going to be different now. He was going to be with Lunamaria forever. Four years have passed since the war's end. It was all over now. Nothing more could take her away from him.

Shinn stood wringing his hands at the altar as he tried to control his breathing. He glanced over at Athrun, who gave him a thumbs-up. Beside him was Cagalli who was holding a baby boy who got the same blonde hair his mother did and lavender eyes which it probably got from Kira. Not from afar, the face of the person whom he once considered his greatest enemy smiled at him. Beside the brown-haired lad was his wife, whose hand gently caressed the small bulge on her stomach which only the most observant eyes would take notice of.

The wedding was at a beautiful garden, where the green grass and colorful flowers gave the air of serenity which brought Shinn at ease. The red carpet was spread towards the altar which was an evergreen arch laden with white and pink roses and baby's breath. There Shinn stood looking ahead, awaiting for the grand entrance of his bride.

In came the flower girls, one of them an adorable young lass at the age of two whose dark blue hair and green eyes perfectly reflected the image of her father. She walked on the red carpet shyly scattering the petals upon it and when her said role was done, she quickly ran to the comfort of her mother's arms, earning a laugh from both of her parents.

Many more familiar faces paraded towards the altar, their smiles beaming at Shinn to congratulate him on his most memorable day. Then came the bride's younger sister, the maid of honor, whose innocent-looking face shone brighter with her strapless pink dress.

Finally, the most awaited beauty emerged. And as she stepped on the carpet, everyone turned to gape at her beauty. Shinn, in particular as Meyrin had envisioned, had dropped dead. Well, not exactly, although his jaw almost dropped at seeing the woman he loved looking that… hot.

As she took the last step towards the altar, Shinn stretched out his hand and Luna took his arm, and on they went before the priest that was to seal a bond that represented their love forever.

Shinn held her hand in his as he tried to compose himself that he almost couldn't hear the priest's words. Lunamaria tried to keep herself from crying but when she felt she could no longer stop the tears from coming, the droplets of joy came streaming down her face which made Shinn cry too, bringing the audience to tears as well.

Slowly and carefully, they slipped each other's rings on their fingers and they eyed the round objects glistening with diamonds, that were to be the symbol of their undying love and affection for life.

Kira stood there watching as he shared the same joy that all the others felt and as Lacus leaned on his arm, he remembered the exact same feeling he felt on the day when he and his wife sealed their eternal love for each other. He turned to look at his twin sister, whose golden eyes had the same look he had. Not from afar he could see a multitude of bodyguards scattered across the venue. It was not surprising, for Cagalli being the president of Orb, she needed to be intently watched at all times.

"Do you Shinn Asuka, accept Lunamaria as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lunamaria Hawke, accept Shinn Asuka as your husband?"

With that, Lunamaria took a deep breath as her lips spoke the words that would tie their bond for as long as they live.

"I do."

A round of applause was heard, and Shinn gently lifted the veil which concealed Luna's face; and he cupped his lover's cheeks in his hands and leaned over to kiss her. Amidst all the clapping, Kira felt an unwanted presence, and his sharp senses as a coordinator confirmed his suspicions for when he turned around, he saw a dark figure in black hidden among the bushes, holding a gun that was aimed at Cagalli.

"Cagalli!"

It all happened so fast, yet everything seemed to occur ever so slowly. Kira ran towards his sister and as he jumped towards her, the sound of the gun was heard. Everyone screamed in panic. Kira and Cagalli fell to the ground. Shinn widened his eyes in shock. And when Luna turned around she felt a strong pain pierce through her chest, and with that she fell to the ground.

Athrun turned to face the figure who in one split second had ruined what was supposed to be the best day of his friend's life. And with one shot of his gun, he killed the evil presence right then and there.

Meyrin, Lacus and everybody else turned to look at the fallen figure with extreme disbelief. But Shinn… His look was indescribable as he rushed over to catch her fall. She fell on his arms, and he held her lovingly.

"Luna!!!"

"Sh… Shinn…" was all she could say, and the pain through her chest pierced her some more.

"Luna… please no…."

It was an unbearable sight. Her radiant white gown reddened with blood. There was more of it on the ground and as Shinn knelt beside her, the blood stained his clothes as well as his hand.

Her white hand was covered entirely with blood and as Shinn held it so lovingly, he couldn't help but cry.

"I… I'm sorry Shinn," she whispered with such a bitter tone of remorse and regret.

"Luna… you can't… please… I can't lose you… I can't imagine what my life would be without you."

He looked deeply into her eyes which were filled with tears of great sorrow. And as he saw her eyes he recalled his most agonizing moments once more. His sister's last cry of pain…. Stellar's last loving whisper. It could not possibly be happening again. Destiny had been so cruel for twice it had taken away two of the persons he loved most dearly. And now for a third time, it was about to end the life of the one whom he had thought he'd finally spent the rest of his life with. The one whom he thought destiny wouldn't be so heartless to take away.

"I'm sorry…" Luna said softly as she tried to smile. "Shinn… I love you."

And after she spoke those words, her eyes closed and her hand fell limp in Shinn's loving hold.

Shinn's eyes widened as he felt the pain. He couldn't believe it was happening all over again.

"No…" was all he could whisper as he stared at disbelief at his lover's lifeless body. It could not be possible. This must all be a dream. A very horrible dream which he needs to wake up from at once.

But destiny had its own cruel side. For all of these was real… painfully and despairingly real.

Shinn cried out in pain as his arms wrapped tighter around his lover. The memories flashed again… Mayo's delicate little hand… Stellar's final whisper of what she felt inside. And now, Lunamaria. The lifeless body of his Lunamaria, which lay before him. But now this was not a memory, but another painful blow of reality, and as he heard her final loving words that he had once heard before, he knew right there that that was the end of everything.

Meyrin buried her head in her hands as she cried bitterly. Cagalli stared at the devastated lad, feeling immense regret, for it dawned upon her that because of her, an innocent life which meant so much to many was lost. Athrun's tears fell from his eyes as Lacus leaned her head on Kira's chest who merely looked away his eyes filled with great sorrow for Shinn's great loss.

Nothing more could be heard. Except for the angst-ridden cry of one broken soul. Twice, he had bore the pain and surpassed it. And now, the third time… At this point, nothing could tell what would become of him- of what would happen next after destiny's end.


End file.
